User talk:Evanf
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 00:01, October 23, 2009 Infoboxes I'm not sure what you mean by infobox.-- 07:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Which Sonic Wiki are you talking about?-- 14:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That takes me to the Sonic News Network. Don't you dare remind me of that Hell.-- 21:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Administrator You're an administrator?!? Is Charitwo insane?!?-- 21:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :He is. I checked the logs. How long have you been here for?-- 21:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And to think I've been here 10 months, arriving with an army of experience... So sad.-- 21:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: MG2G5 I am indeed an admin on this site. However, you aren't an admin on this site. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Then don't say: "I'm an admin on this site" The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RE -Admin I'm not exactly interested in making friends here :P Jokes apart, I'm not new to the wiki(s) and admin's buttons. See you around -- 01:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Captain Vas Captain Vas hasn't been editing since . This means he's not vandalizing anything. -- 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Captain Vas was an admin. He had deleted pages that were necessary for deletion. He was not a vandal. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) friends want to be my friend hi im bailey want to be friends To Evanth DeaR Evanf, AnotheR Uncommon. We'll the moRe the MeRRyeR I see youR intRested in BeRRy I see I named mine Joe with his pokemon staRaptoR level 68, RoseRade and Rapidash level 69 heRacRoss and snoRlax level 70 and Empoleon level 74. Anyways the names Zamon Zamonblue222 that is. It's nice to meet you message me I'll pick up tomoRRow. and Don't miss Pokemon tommoRRow at 10:00 am --Zamomblue222 03:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yo eventh DeaR Evanf, Like how youR contRibutions aRe going youR becomeing common alReady. Message me please. --Zamomblue222 22:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Evanf DeaR Evanf, It's not of anyoffense but my R's aRe always captalized because my bRotheR jamed the key and when a guy came to fix my pc he said that the R can only be used by capitalization. SoRRy. --Zamomblue222 18:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) DeaR Evenfy 221 DeaR Evanf, SoRRy I'm spending moRe time on http://answeRs.wikia.com/wiki/CatagoRy:Pokemon --Zamomblue222 23:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Great job helping the wiki User:Duskullbone bye User:Duskullbone Re: Admin No, for two reasons. One, I am physically unable. You'd have to ask Charitwo. Two, you seem to not understand the basics of a wiki. You claimed Captain Vas was a vandal, even though he wasn't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you are now an admin. Please read on how to use your new powers. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool you are an admin I AM jealous User:Duskullbone No, I'm not an admin here.--Bootsyt123 19:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC)